volviendo a ser a lo de antes
by roo.r.b
Summary: Retrocedí un paso para atrás mientras que el no me quitaba la mirada de encima, lo único que logre decir -¿Que haces acá?..- sasusaku
1. volver a verte

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

No esperaba que esa mañana fuera distinta a las demás.

Era sábado, a las 16:15 recién me levanta de un largo viaje que duro una semana con el club de gimnasia artística, ese era mi pasa tiempo, ya llevaba once años haciéndolo, de los diecisiete que tengo ahora.

Había llegado tipo tres de la madrugada, llegue a mi casa me tiré en mi cama muy cansada y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, cuando desperté ya era tarde, me supuse que mis padres no estaban ya que ellos trabajan casi todo el día solamente los veo en los almuerzo y esta había acabado hace rato asique no los vería hasta la cena. Ellos eran empresarios muy conocidos en el país, ocupaban su mayoría del tiempo trabajando o en viajes.

Me levante con pesadez y me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha refrescante ya necesitaba relajarme, en la semana estuve muy tensa por la presión de la competencia, gane el segundo lugar, no me gusta quedar en segundo lugar pero que le vamos a hacer para la próxima será mejor, entrenare más duro ahora en mas.

Salí del baño ya cambiada con una musculosa color blanca y york vaquero y un rodete así nomas sujetándolo con un lápiz que tenia en mano, algunos mechones cayendo en mi rostro. Baje las escaleras para dirigirme a la cocina y ver que podía comer o lo que había sobrado del almuerzo.

Cuando estaba por entrar a la cocina alguien estaba saliendo, cruzándonos y sin dejar que ninguno pasara, lo mire, pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver después de tres año que se fue sin decir nada, era el no había cambiado nada seguí casi igual un poco mas alto sus refacciones de la cara mucho mas masculinas, su pelo color azabache y despeinado como lo solía tener, sus ojos de ese color negro tan profundos como la noche, serio como siempre des niños era así el, era sasuke.

Retrocedí un paso para atrás mientras que el no me quitaba la mirada de encima, lo único que logre decir

-¿Que haces acá?-solté la pregunta con furia, no se sorprendió a la pregunta es mas su cara seguí seria, nuestras miradas se encontraron, podía ver que reflejaba tristeza, me acorde que de niños cundo lo veía jamás vi en su rostro algún signo de tristeza o sufrimiento. Me dio lastima, me daban ganas de lanzarme y poder abrazarlo y decirle todo, pero no podía lo odiaba, por lo que había hecho, por haberse ido sin decir una palabra, por no haberme llamado en todo es te tiempo ni siquiera fue capaz de escribir una sola vez, por hacerme llorar todas las noches hasta altas horas y quedarme dormida, por estar en mis sueños y no poder sacarlo, lo odiaba con todo mi ser.

Nos mirábamos fijos ninguno decía nada, me saco de orbita el sonido del teléfono, ninguno de los dos nos movíamos, al tercer llamado desvié mi mirada, dirigiéndome al teléfono que se encontraba en la otra punta y atendí, quedando el parado en puerta de la cocina solo.

agradeciendo por la llamada y poder romper la incomodidad que se estaba generando

_-Sakura soy Sai, como no contestabas tu celular no me quedo de otra q llamar a tu casa.-_

-ah… es que lo deje arriba, perdón -.

-_me lo suponía jajaja, quería decir que a las 17:30 pasa por tu casa a buscarte, te extrañe un montón linda, quiero verte ya, esta semana fue la peor de todas, no te imaginas__-._

_-_yo igual, no veía la hora de llegar, te voy a estar esperando entonces.-

-_de acuerdo paso a esa hora esta te lista por favor y no me hagas esperar como la otra vez jajaaja-._

_-_no te preocupes que no va a pasar.-se lo dije casi tentándome

-_eso espero, en una hora nos vemos, __**te amo**__, chau_

_-yo igual.-_

Me alegraba que eral Sai, el es un muchacho encantador ya llevábamos un año saliendo, era hermoso, su carácter era dulce y amble aunque pocas veces serio, lo conocí en mi colegio cundo yo iba a segundo de polimodal el también iba a segundo pero diferente división, atreves de compañeros no conocimos y casi instantáneamente empezamos a salir, su padre es el director del hospital principal de la ciudad.

Después de escucharlo tenia una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro, siempre cundo pensaba en el sonreía de la nada. Me había olvidado completamente de la persona que se encontraba en la sala conmigo, gire mi cabeza y el todavía seguí hay parado como un tonto esperando a que yo dijese algo capas, mi sonrisa se fue a una más seria, lo mire fijo.

-Me gustaría sabes que carajo estas haciendo en mi casa.-

hola :D veremos q pasa con este primer capitulo después su vire mas, que anden bien... nos vemos !


	2. un día con Sai

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

-HOLA! Sakura.- dijo muy feliz como siempre, mi padre parecía más un niño que un adulto que tiene sus cincuenta años, siempre asiendo bromas y riéndose, yo no logro entender como es empresario a un.

Gire mi cabeza hacia el y asentí, sin cambiar mi cara, el ambiente se notaba que estaba tenso, nadie se movía de sus lugares. Mi padre se paro en frente de mí con una gran sonrisa.

-FELICITACIONES HIJA!

-Ha ¿?-. Mi cara que do de sorpresa no entendía

-Asique segundo lugar muy bien hecho, perdón por no haber podido ir a recogerte a la terminal ayer, surgieron algunos problemas en la empresa y tuve que atenderlos por desgracia.- Dijo arrepentido

-No te preocupes por eso, lo que si quisiera sabes es que hace él acá, tu y mi madre no me dijeron que tendríamos visitas inesperadas.- Mi semblante seguía serio

-Ah eso, después te cuento, lo que te adelanto es que sasuke es un nuevo socio de mi empresa, se quedara unos días con nosotros hasta que se instale en su nueva casa.

No quería discutir, no tenia ganas ni tiempo después hablaría con el a solas, si es que no tenia tanto trabajo ya que últimamente la empresa de papá estaba mal, los noticieros decían varias cosas de negocios sucios y demás cosas, sabia que estaba estresado a sique no comenzaría una discusión, no ahora.

-Como sea, me tengo que ir a cambiar me pasaran a buscarme- subiendo las escaleras ignorándolo quien se encontraba enfrente de mi.

-Sakura antes de las 10 tienes que estar acá tenemos una cena muy importante con la familia Brown, estas invitada también y no quiero excusa.

-aja.-

Entre a mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. _¿Que es lo que esta pasando? ¿Por que volvió?, cundo lo vi mi corazón latía muy fuerte como si fuese que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho, no basta, mejor será que me vista en cualquier momento vendrá Sai a buscarme._

Tome unos jeans azul oscuro tiro recto, agarre mis botas negras de caña alta nuevas que me trajo mi mama de nueva york, una remera blanca de hombro caído, solté mi pelo lo sacudí un poco. Escuche la bocina, me acerque a la venta y era el esperándome en su auto golf Volkswagen gris. Agarre mis llaves y el celular baje rápido las escaleras, en la sala se encontraban mi padre y Sasuke sentados en el sofá con muchos papeles a su alrededor, los mire y me propuse a pasar por el lado pero sin mirarlos, cundo estaba por abrir la puerta siento una mirada detrás de mi, doy media vuelta y el estaba atrás mío.

-¿Q…qué quieres?- Tartamudee de la impresión.

- Tu padre me dijo que te diera esto.- Mi vista se dirigió a su mano derecha, era palta, la tome rápidamente sin esperar mas.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos ya que volvió a sonar la bocina, rompí la concocción de nuestros ojos y abrí la puerta.

-Adiós.- dije saliendo escuche un "Hm" detrás de mí.

Me subí al coche y apenes cerré la puerta Sai arranco el coche. Se saco sus anteojos dejándolos a un lado, me miro sin ninguna expresión, yo le sonreí no entendía que le pasaba o porque me miraba a si, en el transcurso del camino no me dijo nada y yo tampoco le dije nada.

Estaciono el auto en la zona céntrica se bajo el primero, rodeo el auto y me abrió la puerta para poder bajar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte, ya que no podía callarme

-Nada.- sonrió sin más

Tome su rostro y lo bese, el respondió haciendo que el beso sea más profundo.

-Te quiero, ¿Lo sabías?- le confesé

-mmmm no, jajaja.- Burlándose de mi

- ah entonces sábelo.- Lo volví a besar

-bueno chico misterioso ¿donde piensas llevarme?, te cuento que mi padre quiere que vuelva antes de la diez, hoy quiere que valla a una cena de negocio.- empezamos a caminar agarrados de la mano

-Me parece que tu papá es muy injusto conmigo, estuve una semana sin verte, y recién ahora te tengo, iban a ser cuatro horas nomas que estemos juntos, es cruel ¿sabías?

-jajajaja no seas mentiroso que casi todos los días estamos juntos llego a mi casa para comer nomas o a veces ni llego, por un día no creo que te mueras, ya estuviste una semana unas horas mas no hace la diferencia.-

- Esa semana fue la peor de mi vida al no tenerte conmigo, ¿Por cierto no me dijiste en que puesto quedas en la competencia .-

-Creo que sos muy exagerado mi amor, salí segundo lugar.-

-segundo lugar he, vos para mi sos el primer lugar.-

-para los jueces tengo que ser primer lugar.-

-pronto lo vas a hacer para ellos.- deposito un corto beso en mis labios

-jajaja lose.- muy bobamente lo miraba.

Nos detuvimos en una cafetería, Sai abrió la puerta para que yo pudiera entrar, nos dirigimos al segundo piso en el primero habían muchas personas y demasiado murmullo a el no le gustaba mucho eso.

Tomamos asiento al lado de la venta que daba para la calle, se podía ver todas las personas que pasaban al frente.

-buenas tardes.- dijo el mesero que se encontraba enfrente de nosotros.

- ¿qué les puedo servir?-

-mmm que tal dos jugos de naranja con tostados, ¿Qué dices Sakura?-

- si, me parece bien.-

-de acurdo en un momento lo traeré, con permiso.-Se dirigiéndose abajo

-sabes donde quiero que me lleves.- Dije para comenzar una conversación.

-¿Dónde quieres ir después?

- Al parque de los rosales, hace mucho que no vamos, además ya s e va a terminar la época de las rosas, y quiero ir a ver.-

-de acuerdo iremos después de terminar de comer.-

* * *

**segundo capitulo veremos q pasa, que anden bien :)**


	3. La cena

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen son del gran Masashi kishimot**

* * *

Después de comer salimos, ah Sai no lo tomaba igual que antes cuando me llamo para que salgamos, estaba distante, le había preguntado que le paso pero solamente me dijo que había dormido mal nada más, sabia que no era cierto pero no quería presionarlo más.

Llegamos al parque de los rosales, era muy hermoso me encantaba estar hay, me hacia acordar a mi abuela materna, en mis primeros años de vida viví con ella, hasta hace dos años que murió por un paro cardiaco, después de eso me vine a vivir con mis padres. Salí de mis pensamientos al ori a Sai llamarme.

-Fea… ¿en que mundo estas?- vi que me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-eh… en nada solo recordaba al jardín de mi abuela.-

-ah bueno te repito la pregunta entonces ¿queres un algodón de azúcar? –

-¡Claro que si!

Pasamos la tarde juntos paseando por el hermoso parque yo contándole mi viaje y el contándome lo que paso en la semana en la secundaria que por cierto es privada y la mejor de la ciudad. Sai me llevo a las ocho y media a mi casa dijo que tenia que hacer unas cosas. Cuando había entrado a mi casa vi a mi madre recién saliendo de bañarse supuse que mi padre y Sasuke salieron ya que no los vi.

Mi madre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien desde que mi abuela murió, desde que tengo memoria mejor dicho jamás nos llevamos, desde que ella y mi padre me dejaron viviendo con mi abuela, ya que ellos jamás estaban en casa por su trabajo y no había nadie quien cuidara de mi, mi madre opto por llevarme a un internado pero papá y la abuela se oponían a tal cosa. Ella se oponía a todo lo que decía, éramos como blanco y negro, yo le guardaba rencor por siempre alejarse de mi jamás me iba a ver a lo de la abuela en cambio papá todos los meses iba o si no iba a verme competir cuando viajaba. . Solamente lograba verla en las fiestas o cuando iba a casa donde ella y papá vivía, yo tenia mi propio cuarto, no me quedaba mucho tiempo eran unos días y luego volvía a lo de la abuela.

Un día ella vino a ver a la abuela yo tendría unos nueve años me encontraba jugando afuera con la soga, vi que bajaba de su lujoso auto, me vio a través de sus anteojos de sol por unos instante luego la desvió y se dirigió a la casa entrando en ella, seguí como si anda saltando. Luego de escuche gritos que provenían de adentro, estaban discutiendo últimamente siempre tenia discusiones el porqué de ella no sabia. No le llevaba gran importancia esta muy sumergida en gimnasia artística y el entrenamiento que tenia casi todos los días, la abuela siempre me acompañaba en el entrenamiento aun que la casa quedara lejos ella le gustaba y a mi me encantaba.

Sentí que alguien me hablaba, salí de mis pensamientos y vi que mi madre estaba al lado mío en las escaleras.

-Sakura deja de soñar, tu padre te dejo una caja en tu cuarto que contiene un vestido para que te pongas hoy a la noche.- Asentí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me senté en la cama, la verdad me sentía cansada, vi que en la silla que estaba al lado del espejo había una caja blanca grande saque la tapa y vi otra caja dentro de esta.

_**-Esto debe ser una broma de papá**_

Volví a abrir la tapa y esta ves habían dos cajas una más grande y otra más chica, tome la más grande y la abrí pude ver un hermoso vestido corto negro de seda, era simple la caída de abajo, la parte de arriba era como una musculosa pero con una sola manga esta se unía en el hombro por una rosa de tela tenia pequeños detalles y debajo del busto tenia un lazo que le daba un toque mas formal, lo deje extendido sobre el respaldo de la silla, saque la otra caja q era más chica la abrí eran unas sandalias taco aguja color negro con brillo tenia una cinta donde se ataba cuando te las ponías en la parte superior del talón, eran hermosos.

La verdad no sabia de donde había comprado esto mi padre ya que el no es de comprarme ropa, tiene un pésimo gusto, la única que a veces me compra en sus viajes es mi madre si no yo misma me la compro. Deje todo acomodado en la silla y me dirigí con una toalla a bañarme para estar lista para la cena que habían invitado a mi padre.

Luego de la ducha me puse el vestido que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, deja mis largas piernas a la vista y los zapatos quedaban tan bien, mi peinado era algo con dos trenzas cosidas que salían de arriba del todo de la cabeza pero sin unirse estas iban hacia cada costado.

Escuche desde abajo que mi padre grito mi nombre para que me apurara, me mire por última ves en el espejo y tome mi cartera de mano para bajar al comedor. Vi que en la puerta estaba mi padre y mi madre y… ¿Sasuke?

-Pensé que la cena era para la familia nomas.- dije bajando las escaleras.

Se veía mucho más grande en su traje negro hacia que sus rasgos varoniles se notaran, Sasuke no era tan grande me llevaba dos años nomas, era alto su piel pálida siempre lo fue a si, su cabello azabache siempre rebelde. Sentí que me observaban, salí de mis pensamientos y vi que me estaban mirando todos los presentes seguramente por el comentario que dije, ya me esperaba una regañada de parte de alguno de mis padres.

-Sakura, Sasuke es de la familia hace mucho tiempo.- dijo mi padre algo serio

-Vayámonos que estamos llegando tarde.- mi madre dijo tomando el brazo de mi padre dirigiéndolo hacia la puerta y evitando el comentario que dije.

El se encontraba sentado al lado mío en el auto podía sentir su aroma embriagador, mira por la ventana el camino pasar, sentí que mi celular sonaba vi que era un mensaje de Ino mi mejor amiga.

"_Saku mañana iremos a la playa con los chicos, avísame si vas a si te paso a buscar tipo nueve… y me entere de algo mañana te cuento te vas a sorprender… beso"_

Respondí diciéndole un si que no había problema, vi que llegamos a una mansión mas que una casa, los Brown eran amigos y socios de mi padre, tenían una hija de la misma edad que la mía se llamaba Karin tenia un cuerpo bien formado, era una engreída y siempre lo que quería lo obtenía jamás logre llevarme con ella somos como pero y gato, ella es el gato, se re volquea con cualquier tipo, tiene muy mala fama.

Cuando iba a bajar vi que Sasuke me abría la puerta y me extendía su mano para ayudarme, pase a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente, seguí el paso detrás de mis padres y el se puso a mi lado mientras caminábamos para entrar a la puerta principal.

Odiaba estas cenas, ver a gente que se cree mejor a los demás es paletico, gente que sonríe porque es una obligación, gente que tiene múltiples mascaras que ocultan la verdad de lo que son que se creen que tiene vidas perfectas que hipócrita.

Vi que todos los presentes nos miraban cuando entramos, pero no era a mi si no a Sasuke que estaba detrás de mí. Gire mi vista viendo que Hinata me hacia señas para ir a la otra punta del salón, ella era también mi mejor amiga era sencilla, tímida, tierna y hermosa. Fui hasta el lugar y vi que personas se acercaban a saludar a Sasuke principalmente las mujeres, dirigí mi vista a Hinata que me sonrió muy cálidamente.

-Hola saku.-

-Hola Hinata ¿Cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, no sabía que asistirías a la cena, pensé que descansarías después de tu viaje, que por cierto ¿cómo te ah ido?-

-No quería asistir pero mi padre dijo que tendría que venir. Me ah ido muy bien, saque segundo lugar.-

-Te felicito, te lo mereces después de entrenar tan duro todos los días.- me dijo sonriente

-Gracias Hinata, igual creo que competiré en las regionales el mes que viene y me retirare.- dije un poco triste.

-¿Por qué? Si es lo que mas te gusta.- me dijo con sorpresa

Si me gustaba pero ya falta un mes para cumplir mis dieciocho y era mi ultimo año en el secundario, tenia pensado irme a estudiar medicina lejos no cerca de mis padres poder ser libre y afrontar las problemas de la vida yo misma.

-Si pero… tengo pensado irme a fin de año cuando termine el secundario, ¿te acuerdas q se los conté a ti y a Ino?-

-Ah si, saku ¿Quién es ese chico que entro contigo?- Me sorprendió la pregunta y mi cara cambio a que decirle a Hinata, ella no sabia nada de Sasuke.

-El es Sasuke Uchiha.- logre decir cuando alguien mas dijo.

-Que se hizo cargo de las empresas Uchiha a los dieciochos años, remplazando a su hermano en la empresa, quien falleció en un accidente automovilístico.- Me sobresalte al escuchar a Neji Hyuga detrás de mí.

-Primo Neji, no sabia que lo conocías.- dijo Hinata sorprendida

-Hnm…hizo unos negocios con tu padre hace un año ya.-

No sabía que Neji supiera de él y menos que el padre de Hinata había hecho negocios también, si Neji sabia de eso era porque él trabajaba con el papá de Hinata y era su mano derecha.

Escuche que llamaban a todos los invitados a la mesa para cenar nos dirigimos con los chicos a tomar nuestros lugares con cada una de nuestras familias. Busque a mis padres para poder sentarme con ellos, tome asiento al lado de mi madre, mi sorpresa fue que me senté en frente Sasuke sin darme cuenta, pensé en cambiarme de lugar pero ya era tarde para cambiar. No éramos tantas personas mínimo éramos diez, Hinata se había sentado al lado de su padre y de su primo en la otra punta de la mesa.

Me sentía incomoda en frente de el, podía sentir su mira en mi, me anime a levantarle y vi que me veía con su semblante serio, me sonroje al instante sintiendo mis mejillas arder, cuando lo noto hizo una sonrisa de lado que me puso a un mas incomoda haciendo que desviara la mirada al instante mirando hacia otro lado.

Todo la noche lo tuve evitando lo más posible, pero podía sentir que me miraba disimuladamente y porque Hinata me decía que me miraba a cada rato haciendo que me pusiera roja, no se porque ah estas alturas tenia eso efectos en mi, si el ya no me importaba en lo más mínimo…

Nos dirigíamos a casa ya, esta noche fue una de las mas incomodas que jamás espere tener. Sentí un escalofrió en mis piernas dirigí mi mirada hacia la causa y vi que Sasuke estaba parado al lado de la puerta del auto esperando que bajara, lo mire seria y me dispuse a bajar cuando apoye un pie fuera y quise sacar el otro sentí que me caía, espere la caída contra el suelo en ves de eso sentí algo duro pero no tanto como el piso, era Sasuke que me tomo de la cintura luego pude sentir su perfume y su cálido cuerpo, levante mi cabeza lentamente chocándome con su mirada sin expresión alguna .

-¿Estás bien?- Me sonroje al instante y preste atención a la situación.

-e…em…si.-

Se formo un momento incomodo entre, preste atención que el todavía tenia sus manos sobre mi cintura aun.

-Sasuke…puedes soltarme ya.-

-No quiero.-

Mis ojos se abrieron de supresa al oír eso, me sujeto con mas firmeza y yo ya me estaba enojando.

-Te soltare si podemos hablar por un momento.- Eso me sorprendió mas hablar quería, no se merecía ni que le dirija la palabra.

-Sakura, se que me estuviste evitando en toda la cena, ni me mirabas.-

-No quiero hablar contigo.- Dije secamente, empujándolo haciendo que sus manos me soltaran

Me dispuse a caminar pase por su lado, no llegue a dar dos paso que sentí a alguien que me tomaba de la muñeca, me di vuelta para ancarlo ya me tenia cansada, nuestros rostros quedaron a una corta distancia, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro

* * *

hola: aviso que me tardare en subir los capítulos, tengan paciencia... espero q andes bien C:


	4. Pequeños contactos

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Escuche que mi celular sonaba lo saque pero todavía teniendo la vista de Sasuke, vi el identificador de llamada y era Sai, por un minuto pensé que me salvaría pero no fue a si, vi como el celular era arrebatado de mis manos bruscamente.

-Es de mala educación atender llamadas cuando estas hablando con alguien.- enfurecí

-¿Quién te piensas que sos maldito arrogante?- escupí

- Siempre complicando las cosas Sakura. Yo solo quiero hablar contigo y me la pones difícil.-

- Ya te dije que no quiero escuchar nada que venga respeto a ti, ya hiciste suficiente hace dos años como para volver y pretender cosas. Además no se como te puede dar la cara de venir a mi casa y vivir con nosotros como si no hubieses pasado nada, eres patético realmente pensé que tenias integridad, pero parece que no.- Solté, con bronca en cada palabra que le dije, sentí que mis ojos ardían pero no quería llorar delante de él.

-¿Terminaste?- Dijo sin cambiar su semblante

-No es poco lo que te dije.- Le arrebate de sus manos mi teléfono y me dispuse a caminar para entrar a la casa.

-Pronto te enterares por que regrese Sakura.- escuche detrás de mis espaldas me detuve por un minuto, pero no quería hablar con el no ahora creo, seguí mi camino hasta entrar.

Sentí que mi celular sonaba nuevamente lo tome y conteste, sabia quien era.

_-Hola Saku.-_

-Hola sai.-

-¿Pasa algo?- Se notaba en su voz de preocupación

-Em no nada ¿Cómo estás?-

-Como siempre, ¿mañana iras?-

-¿A dónde?- respondí incrédula

-¿Qué no te aviso nada Ino de lo que vamos a hacer mañana?-

-Ah lo de ir a la playa, si me dijo me había olvidado.-

- Que despintadas eras fea.-

-oye, tuve una noche muy mala.- dije mas de lo que debía decir sin darme cuenta.

-¿Qué paso?-

-e….em no que fue horrible con un montón de personas ingre idas, me sentía incomoda y aburrida, aunque estaba con Hinata y Neji.-

-ah, aunque sea estabas con ellos.-

-Sí, tengo sueño te dejo amor, mañana me llevara Ino asique no te preocupes.- dije rápido para que no me hiciera alguna otra pregunta.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana, que descanses.- corte la llamada, cerré los ojos y me quede dormida.

Sentí seca mi garganta y fui abriendo mis ojos veía borroso, fui incorporándome lentamente en la cama gire mi cabeza para ver el reloj que se encontraba en mi mesa de luz las 2:00 AM era tarde todos estarían durmiendo de seguro pensé. Baje las escaleras hacia la cocina abrí la heladera tome la jara y serví jugo en un vaso, pretendía irme con el vaso a mi habitación pero cuando me di vuelta vi Sasuke en el marco de la puerta, me asuste y solté el vaso estrellándose con el piso convirtiéndose en pequeños pedazos.

-Perdón.- escuche mientras mi entras recogía el vaso en el suelo.

-No se que haces parado en silencio hay.- dije sin mirarlo

-Tenia sed.- Se agacho enfrente de mí empezando a ayudarme a levantar los trozos de cristal.

-Deja los levanto yo…auch.- Sentí un pinchazo en la palma de mi mano.

El tomo mi mano sin previo aviso mirando el pequeño cristal que estaba enterrado en la palma de mi mano, tomo una servilleta y sacándolo de un tirón hice una mueca de dolor.

-Ya esta.- Lo tomo junto a los otros pedazos y los tiro a la basura, solo mire sus movimientos.

Me levante del suelo y me propuse a salir pero el me detuvo.

-¿No tomaras nada?-

- Se me fueron las ganas realmente.- Dije secamente

-¿Por que te comportas como una nena malcriada? Pensé que habías madurado.-

- ¿Por qué tan arrogante aun? Pensé que con estos dos años habías cambiado tu actitud de engreído, pero al pareces sigues siendo un patán.

-hnm, creo que me eh amargado mas estos dos años.- me sorprendió su respuesta.

-Seguro porque no conseguiste lo que tanto anhelabas.-

-Te equivocas lo conseguí, conseguí sacar a frote la empresa de mi familia.-

- Me alegra Sasuke que tu objetivo se haya cumplido como querías, espero que no te arrepientas de nada.- Ya tenia mi piel de gallina al decir eso.

- No se cumplió del todo aun me falta algo que eh venido a buscar.- su semblante seguía sin expresión.

-¿Y que es?- pregunte intrigada a lo que había dicho

-**TU.-**

Mi rostro se contrajo no espera esa respuesta, esperaba algo más como por negocios o comprar algo por el estilo pero ¿por mi? Era ilógico eso que acababa de decir.

-JAJAJA si yo, que buen chiste.- dije sarcásticamente- si me hubieses querido, me hubieses llevado contigo cuando te fuiste.- estábamos parados enfrentados

-Eras muy chica Sakura tenias quince años, yo dieciocho. Me tenia que a ser cargo de la empresa de mi familia no tendría tiempo para ti como yo quisiera. Además justo estabas compitiendo en las nacionales no quería sacarte lo que más adoraba para irte al otro lado del mundo.- dijo con melancolía, por fin vi sentimiento en su voz

-Eso no importaba Sasuke, yo te amaba, hubiese hecho de todo por estar a tu lado, siempre que sea contigo todo iba a estar bien.- Mis ojos se empezaron a nublar.

-Sakura éramos demasiado chico, ¿piensas que tus padres te hubiesen dejado venir conmigo? -

-Jamás te importo mucho lo que digieran ellos.-

-Pero no era lo correcto, no funcionan a si las cosas.-

-No se si no funciona a si, pero tampoco funciono el a verte ido sin decirme nada ni darme una explicación, enterarme por los diarios y noticias acerca de vos fue lo peor, te necesite en uno de los momentos más difíciles y no estabas.- una lagrima diciendo por mi mejilla.

_**Lo había conocido cuando tenia quince años, estaba cabalgando en los campos de mi abuela cuando el caballo se asusto a susto y caí al suelo quedándome inconsciente. Cuando desperté me encontraba en una habitación que no era mía, vi que un muchacho entraba, era Sasuke. El había encontrado en el campo, vio a mi caballo sin jinete y empezó a ver los terrenos encontrándome cuidándome, era vecino de mi abuela tenia una gran casa de campo. **_

_**Después del accidente logramos llevarnos bien el venia a casa a comer la abuela lo invitaba casi siempre. Estábamos cabalgando por los campos de mi abuela yendo a donde había un bosque de cerezos bajamos de los caballos y caminamos un rato hablando, en un momento a empezamos a correr yo queriéndolo atrapar me acuerdo que trómpese y el vino corriendo a mi lado preguntándome si estaba bien yo empecé a reírme y el empezó ah hacerme cosquilla de un momento a otro el quedo arriba mío, lo mire podía ver en sus ojos dureza, poco a poco nuestros rostros se juntaron pegando nuestros labios, sentimientos que jamás pensé tener salieron a flote, duramos a si hasta que la falta de aire se hizo necesaria, empezamos ah estar juntos pero ya no como amigos si no algo mas fuerte, empezó a acompañarme a mis entrenamientos todos el tiempo me iba a buscar acompañaba a mi abuela para verme competir. El fue el primer hombre que tuve en mi vida al primero que ame, al que le entregue todo de mí.**_

_**Pero ese día llovía y era tarde, llegue de un viaje, Sasuke me había llamado diciendo que no podía recogerme para llevarme a mi casa, no le tome importancia ya que la abuela iría a buscarme si el no podía. **_

_**A penas llegue a casa deje las cosas y me dirigí a verlo vi un auto estacionado en la entrada no era de el, supuse que tenia visitas, toque la puerta y me atendió la casera que me dejo pasar ya que me conocía me había dicho que el se encontraba en una reunió, me quede esperándolo en la sala vi que una mujer de unos veinte o veinticinco años bajaba por las escaleras paso por mi lado y me vio con una horrible cara pero no se detuvo y siguió su camino hasta salir de la casa. **_

_**Me dirigí al despacho de Sasuke pero no se encontraba en este fui hasta su habitación y entre despacio vi que estaba cortando el teléfono dejándolo sobre la mesa de luz asique corrí hacia el abrasándolo por la espalda el se giro y vi en su rostro una media sonrisa me beso la frente para luego besar mis labios, lo notaba extraño pero no supe el porqué, esa noche me quede con él.**_

_**Al despertarme al mediodía me encontraba sola en la cama, lo que me resulto extraño porque siempre me despertaba junto a el que me miraba pensé que estaría en el baño pero no estaba, me vestí y baje quien me esperaba era la casera con el desayuno en la mesa me atine a preguntarle en donde estaba Sasuke diciéndome que había vuelto ah Londres por asuntos importantes. Después de eso no volví a saber de el, lo pasaban por los noticieros y los diarios que se había vuelto en nuevo dueño de las empresas Uchihas luego de la muerte de su hermano que jamás me había enterado.**_

_**Me di cuenta ese día que jamás conocí a Sasuke, que solo vi una imagen tratando de ocultar dolor y desaparecer, también me di cuenta que el me rompió el corazón dejándome desecha que ingenua era y estúpida. Al poco tiempo mi abuela falleció eso fue lo mas doloroso, sufrí un colapso total todavía no había superado lo de Sasuke, no le mostraba mis sentimientos a nadie no tenia ganas de hacer gimnasia termine por dejarla, me acuerdo que de inmediato me vine a vivir con mis padres quienes me mandaron al sicólogo por unos meses para que mi depresión se fuera me ayudo y para mantener mi tiempo ocupado a ves del escuela solamente volví a las competencias.**_

Sentí su pulgar limpiarme la pequeña lagrima escurridiza que se me había escapado. Tomo mi rostro entre sus manos para mirar a mis ojos jades que estaban cristalizados.

-Jamás quise hacerte daño.- dijo con una voz suave y despacio.

-Pero lo hiciste.- saque sus manos de mi rostro y agache mi cabeza para que mis lagrimas salieran a flote cayendo en el suelo.

No quería que me viera llorar menos por el, no soy de llorar en frente de los demás no me gustaba mostrarme débil e indefensa, siempre trataba de ocultar mi dolor mi tristeza pero ya no podía en este momento me sentía doblegada por sentimientos y recuerdos.

Sentí que me rodeaba con sus brazos quise empujarlo pero fue en vano conseguí que me abrazara mas fuerte contra su pecho.

-Perdón.- Escuche.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, si eso ya pasó, lo nuestro ya no existe jamás existió.- dije aparatándome un poco de el.

-Te pido perdón por ser un completo estúpido, por haber creído que lo mejor que podía hacer era no decirte nada para que no sufrieras.-

-Es tarde Sasuke para querer repararlas cosas, porque no volverán a ser como antes.-

-No las quiero reparar.- Al escuchar eso me quede estática como podía decirlo a si como si nada.- Quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres.

-¿Estás loco?- pregunte sorprendida.

-No Sakura, quiero que en un mes vengas conmigo a Londres siendo mi prometida.- dijo con su cara serena como si nada hubiese pasado

-¿Es un chiste verdad?- pregunte ya enojada. Como podía ser tan engreído de preguntarme eso como si nada, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Me ves cara de que te este haciendo un chiste? Ya hable con tus padres para pedirle permiso, además en un mes cumples dieciocho.

-¿Quien te crees que eres? Yo no eh aceptado y jamás aceptare.- vi que se dirigía a la puerta se estaba yendo dejándome hablándome sola.- No me casare contigo.

Al escuchar eso se detuvo por un momento pero no me miro y dijo.

-Hablaremos de eso mañana todos juntos, que descanses.-

Me quede parada por un momento recopilado lo que había sucedido, esto fue demasiado para una noche, volví a mi cuarto para recostarme mañana seria otro día.

* * *

**Bueno dejo el capi, voy a tardar en subir el otro pero lo subiré, saludos que anden bien :)**


	5. Un día en la playa

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sonó la alarma, no pude dormir nada tenia un montón de cosas en la cabeza. Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, había puesto la alarma para preparar mis cosas e ir a la playa con mis amigos, empecé a prepararlas no había nadie despierto dudaba que un domingo a las siete de la mañana alguien estaría despierto.

Me puse un bikini blanco con un pantalón corto vaquero y una musculosa roja deje mi pelo suelto, escuche el sonido de la bocina vi por la ventana y era Ino había llegado un poco temprano pero no importaba, tome una campera y la toalla colocándola en el bolso. Salí de la casa como si fuese un espía sin hacer sonido alguno, corrí hacia el auto de ella para poder irnos.

El viaje hacia la playa que íbamos a menudo quedaba a dos horas y medias de la ciudad, pasamos a buscar a Hinata a su casa y de hay nos dirigimos a nuestro rumbo.

Cuando estábamos llegando vimos en el estacionamiento los autos de Sai, Naruto y Gaara, ellos y los demás estaban apoyados en estos hablando de seguro esperándonos, estaban, Kiba, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Chōji, Temari, Tenten, Ino aparco el auto y bajamos.

-Ya era hora que llegasen.- dijo naruto

-Cállate la boca Naruto, además no fue mi culpa si cierta persona no hubiese puesto mal su despertador.- Me miro con sus ojos entrecerrados.

- No fue mi intención me había olvidado a que hora exactamente pasabas por mi, no supuse que iba a ser tan temprano.-

-Ajam.- dijo Ino lo que la mira fulminándola.

Me acerque a Sai para saludarlo con un corto beso en los labios al que el respondió.

-Bueno vamos a divertirnos.- dijo Naruto riéndose

La playa estaba desierta ya que no era la época de vacaciones, ya habían comenzado hace poco las clases, pero todavía habían esos días calurosos. Nos colocamos en una parte no tan lejana del estacionamiento. Empezamos bromeando, jugando, corriéndonos hasta la hora de comer que todos nos sentamos juntos.

En un momento de la conversación con los demás me había acordado que no les dije nada a mis padres que iba a venir, era temprano capas que ni notaron mi presencia, pensaran que estoy durmiendo, le mande un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole donde me encontraba por si las dudas se llegara a preguntar por mi, después apague el celular dejándolo en mi bolso no espere respuesta alguna no creería que se enojaría.

Luego de comer Sai y yo nos fuimos a caminar a lo largo de la playa, podía sentir como la arena caliente se metía en mi ojota era tan linda la sensación.

-Sakura.- llamo para tener mi atención

-¿Qué pasa Sai?- Lo vi a sus ojos

-Tengo que proponerte algo.-

- Dime.-

- Si te propongo que nos vayamos a vivir juntos cuando terminemos el secundario ¿Qué dices?- al escuchar eso me sorprendió, más que nada me tomo desprevenida

-Recién comenzamos el último año falta muchico para que llegue el final.- dije

-El pasara volando, además si hacemos eso tendríamos q empezar a preparar las cosas en donde viviremos si nos queda a los cercano a la carrera que estudiaremos, o en que ciudad.- dijo bromeando.

-Creo Sai que estas apurando demasiado las cosas, espera que llegue fin de año asi decidimos.- dije nerviosa

-Bueno, pero quiero que sepas que quiero estar con vos para todo la vida.- me abrazo

Cuando volvimos ya eran las seis vimos a Naruto Hinata Kiba Ino Tenten Shikamaru y Gaara jugando con una pelota mientras que los demás estaban levantando las carpas donde íbamos a pasar la noche. Sai empezó a armar una fogata mientras yo ayudaba a los demás a terminar las carpas.

Eran las seis estaba oscureciendo ya todos nos sentamos alrededor de la fogata que Sai había hecho, el se sentó detrás mío apoyando yo mi cuerpo en su pecho, Shikamaru tomo la guitarra y se puso a tocar mientras Naruto se asi el que cantaba.

Me estaba quedando dormida en el pecho de Sai mientras me acariciaba el pelo, mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse, vi que alguien se acercaba a donde estábamos nosotros se paro y todos lo quedaron mirando empecé a abrir los ojos un poco más para ver quien era fui subiendo mi vista, alto, pelo color azabache, piel pálida, un momento yo lo conozco.

-¡Sasuke! – Todos los que se encontraban me miraban con sorpresa

-¿Quién es Sakura?- pregunta Naruto incrédulamente, pregunta que pase desapercibida

-¿Qué haces aca? – pregunte, el miro a Sai y después poso su vista en la mía

- Tu padre me mando por ti.- dijo frio, yo aun seguía recostada en Sai.

-Pues no necesito que me lleves.- dije enfureciéndome.

-Tu padre quiere hablar contigo de algo importante y me dijo que te buscara.-

- Mañana iré.- Saque mi mirada de el.

-Si no es por las buenas será por las malas.- Dijo amenazadoramente.

Sentí como era jalada de la mano hasta quedarme de pie. Sai de inmediato se puso de pie jalándome para su lado, veía venir una pelea sin causa.

-No la toques imbécil.- dijo secamente Sai empujándolo para que se alejara.

-Tranquilo Sai.- Escuche decir a Chōji.

En ese momento vi a todos levantarse de sus lugares como para detener algo que se estaba por venir.

-No te metas, donde no te llaman.- dijo Sasuke serio pero sin expresión alguna de enojo en su rostro.- Sakura te espero en el auto.- se dio vuelta caminando hacia el estacionamiento

-Ella no se va a ningún lado contigo.- vi que Sai le iba a pegar le tome la mano para que parara.

-Sai, no peles, no me gusta. Me iré con el.-

-¿Quién es Sakura?- pregunto mirándome serio.

-Después hablaremos ¿si?- dije

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado.- dijo sereno, dándome un beso en los labios.

Me despedí de los chicos, tome mis cosas y me dirigí al estacionamiento, Sasuke se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del auto esperándome.

-Pon las cosas en el baúl.- deje mis cosas en este y subí al auto en el lugar del copiloto

Íbamos en total silencio estaba enojada pero no tenia ganas de discutir con el, me sentía incomoda por lo de anoche no tenia palabra alguna para decirle preferí quedarme en silencio, sentí que me dormía hasta no poder nada.

_Me encontraba corriendo por los campos de mi abuela había un hermoso sol, fui asi el bosque de cerezos logre ver a mi abuela estaba sentada debajo de uno sonriendo y agitando su mano como si me estuviera saludando. Empecé a correr para alcanzarla pero no llegaba ah ella, pasaba los arboles de cerezo pero no conseguía acercarme empecé a gritarle._

_-¡Abuela!- Pero me seguía sonriendo y saludando._

_-¡ABUELA!-Parecía que no me oía y yo corría pero no me acercaba._

_Mientras corría y las flores de cerezo caían mis lágrimas descendían por mi cara, empezó a llover de repente todo oscureció._

_-¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas!- Grite desesperada._

_Cada ves se notaba mas lejana _

_-¡No me dejes sola abuela por favor!- no logre verla más._

Abrí mis ojos de repente y aun seguía en el auto sentí que lagrimas caían, fue un sueño me repetí, gire a mi lado y estaba Sasuke con cara de preocupación. Sentía la lluvia golpear contra el auto, oía los relámpagos a lo lejos

-¿Te encentras bien?- Escuche que decía el

-s…si.- Dije limpiándome las lagrimas

Me acurruque en el asiento, me sentía deprimida jamás soñaba con mi abuela de esa forma. Veía la lluvia se notaba que pronto abrí una tormenta mas fuerte me pregunto como están los chicos.

-Nos quedáramos en la próxima parada y buscaremos a donde pasar la noche, la tormenta se va a volver mas fuerte y no quiero conducir asi.- No respondí.

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo quería llamar o mandar mensaje a Sai para ver como estaba, cuando lo prendí vi las diez llamadas perdidas que tenia de mi papá hoy a la tarde, tanta era la preocupación, jamás me llamaba tantas veces o me impidió hacer algo se nota que debe de ser de suma importancia.

Sasuke estaciono el auto en un motel que quedaba a una hora y media de la ciudad.

-Después que pase la tormenta saldremos.-

-hnm.- No tenia humor de hablar.

-Bajare para ver si hay un cuarto y algo de comer ¿vienes?-

-De acuerdo.- tenia hambre había comida al medio dia nomas y eso fue ya hace unas ocho horas.

Entramos a una pequeña sala donde estaba el mostrados un señor se encontraba en este leyendo el periódico, levanta la cabeza para mirarnos.

-¿Qué necesitan?-

-¿Dos habitaciones.- dijo Sasuke

-Solamente me queda una.- Me quede inmóvil a lo que dijo tendría que dormí con Sasuke era el peor día este.

-La tomamos.- Al escuchar eso me quede perpleja

El señor le entrego la llave y yo estaba estática aun en mi lugar.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- Me pregunto el señor

- em….S…Si.- dije regalándole una sonrisa forzada, Sasuke me miro serio.

-¿Sabe un lugar para comer?- Pregunto Sasuke

-Si, al lado hay una cafetería bar señor.-

-Muchas gracias, vamos Sakura.-

Nos dirigimos al restauran bar, tomamos lugar en la barra donde una mujer casi sin ropa nos atendió, podía ver sus gestos de seducir a Sasuke. Mientras esperábamos las ordenes trate de llamar a Sai pero no logre comunicarme con el, capas el no tenia señal o estaba apagado su celular. La mujer trajo nuestras órdenes y se acerco a Sasuke a la oreja para decirle algo que no pude escuchar, me molesto de una manera que no pude disimular.

-¿Me das la llave del cuarto?- le dije seria, los dos me miraron

-Pero no as comido nada aun.- me levante de mi lugar.

-No tengo hambre, ¿me podes dar la llave?- me estaba enojando y no se porque, el solo me miraba sereno como si nada.

-No.- mis ojos eran como platos.- Siéntate y termina de comer o espérame a que termine-

-¿Me estas jodiendo? No tengo ganas de esperarte, estoy cansada y quiero ir a descansar.-

-Hnm.- llevando a su boca el tenedor con comida.

-Te esperare afuera entonces.- escupí con enojo

Salí del lugar estaba lloviznando vi una maquina de bebidas, me dirigí a ella para poder tomar algo saque una moneda y la metí en la ranura luego presione las teclas, la bebida estaba por caer pero no callo en lo mas mínimo.

-Mi ultima moneda.- dije bajo, mirando la gaseosa que estaba por caer

Vi una mano pasar y meter una moneda apretando los botones, mi gaseosa callo el la saco, era un chico alto de tés clara su color de pelo rojo tendría uno veintitrés o veinticinco años.

-Toma.- dijo dándome la lata y regalándome una sonrisa.

-G… gracias.- la tome y la abrí

Volvió a poner una moneda en la máquina para tomar una bebida para el, me estaba por ir antes de terminar empapada

- eh ¿Quieres compartir la bebida conmigo?- me sonó tan suave su voz, me gire y asentí con la cabeza.

Nos dirigimos a un lugar cerca de las habitaciones donde sobre salía una parte de techo, empezamos a hablar el se llamaba Sasori era muy amable y sereno, nos pusimos hablar de lo que estaba estudiando de donde era.

-¿Tu como te llamas?-

-Sakura Ha runo.-

-Sakura eh.-dijo a lo que yo asentí.

-Y espero que no te interese nada mas de ella.- escuche la voz de Sasuke detrás de mi.

-Sasuke.- dije dándome vuelta

-Vamos Sakura.- dijo dándome una orden

-Estoy hablando con Sasori después subo.- le dije ofendida en la forma que me estaba tratando.

-No te estoy haciendo una pregunta, si no que te digo que vamos.-

-Te dije…- fui interrumpida por Sasori

-Deja Sakura ve, te anotare mi numero en un papel para que algún día hablemos.-

Tomo un pedazo de papel y una lapicera dándome su número, lo tome y lo guarde en mi pantalón, Sasuke miraba frunciendo el ceño estaba enojado lo podía ver. Me despedí de Sasori y con Sasuke subimos las escaleras, no sabia que iba a pasar esta noche.

* * *

**Pienso que este es el peor capitulo que escribí, no me gusta para nada en lo mas mínimo... el próximo sera mejor lo prometo. Nos vemos :)**


	6. Una noche contigo

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

El cuarto era espacioso pero había una sola cama que era matrimonial, tenia un baño al lado. Todavía tenia puesto el bikini y me sentía sucia, me acorde que en el bolso tenia ropa de repuesto ira a buscarla y me bañaría.

-¿Me das las llave del auto? Necesito algunas cosas del bolso.-

-Iré yo.- me dijo serio

Tome una toalla que se encontraba en la cama y me metí en el baño mientras el iba por el bolso, estaba nerviosa por pasar la noche con Sasuke, me sentía incomoda. No tendría que estar preocupada, no tendría por que estar a si.

Salí de la ducha me envolví con la toalla, sentí la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse, tome valor y salí del baño para buscar mi bolso Sasuke estaba sacándose su chaqueta pase por su lado ya que el bolso estaba sobre la cama, pude sentir su mirada sobre mi pero no le preste atención, lo tome y volví al baño.

Luego que me cambie salí del baño pero Sasuke no se encontraba en el cuarto, deje el bolso a un costado de la cama, vi mi celular por ultima ves pero no tenia señal lo apague y me acosté en la cama, escuche el ruido de la puerta supuse que Sasuke entraba para luego dirigirse al baño, escuche cuando salió se acostó en el suelo tendiéndose colchas.

-Se que sigues despierta, mañana saldaremos temprano a si que duérmete.-

No preste atención a lo que dijo, sentí que poco a poco mi cuerpo se iba durmiendo hasta cerrar completamente mis ojos.

Íbamos en total silencio estaba enojada pero no tenia ganas de discutir con el, me sentía incomoda por lo de anoche no tenia palabra alguna para decirle preferí quedarme en silencio, sentí que me dormía hasta no poder nada.

_Me encontraba corriendo por los campos de mi abuela había un hermoso sol, fui asi el bosque de cerezos logre ver a mi abuela estaba sentada debajo de uno sonriendo y agitando su mano como si me estuviera saludando. Empecé a correr para alcanzarla pero no llegaba ah ella, pasaba los arboles de cerezo pero no conseguía acercarme empecé a gritarle._

_-¡Abuela!- Pero me seguía sonriendo y saludando._

_-¡ABUELA!-Parecía que no me oía y yo corría pero no me acercaba._

_Mientras corría y las flores de cerezo caían mis lágrimas descendían por mi cara, empezó a llover de repente todo oscureció._

_-¡No me dejes! ¡No te vayas!- Grite desesperada._

_Cada ves se notaba mas lejana _

_-¡No me dejes sola abuela por favor!- no logre verla más._

Me levante de golpe gritando mientras que no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente, Sasuke se despertó y subió a la cama abrazándome para poder consolarme yo no podía parar de llorar.

-¡Abuela!- Solloce

-Tranquila.- El me acariciaba el cabello-Solo fue un sueño

-Estaba en mis sueños, es la segunda ves que la veo en ellos.- Decía mientras lloraba en su pecho.

- Shhh…acá estoy contigo.- me apretó un poco mas a el y yo le correspondí

Poco a poco nos fuimos acostando abrazados en la cama, el trataba de tranquilizarme pero yo no podía calmarme.

-Tranquila no me iré me quedare contigo siempre.- Me dolieron esas palabras tan absurdas que dijo que tuve que contestar.

- No prometas cosas que no cumplirás Sasuke-Dije separándome un poco de el- Me prometiste tu amor hace dos años, pero jamás fue mío porque te fuiste, se que te iras al final.- dije con tristeza.

-Mi amor y mi corazón siempre fueron tuyos aunque me haya ido, siempre te eh amado y te amo aun ahora.- Su rostro se fue acercando al mío hasta que nuestras frentes se juntaran.

-Quisiera creerte, pero ya no tienes mi amor ni mi corazón tu.- Su rostro se alejo del mío de apoco pero no perdiendo la conexión de nuestros ojos.

-No te creo, se que sigues enamorada de mi, no tengo ganas de discutir de eso mejor vayámonos a dormir.- Me sentía intimidad a su mirada penetrante al decir aquello, vi que se estaba por ir mi cuerpo actuó por si mismo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue eso.

-Dime.- Dijo para que prosigue

-¿Por qué te fuiste?, se que tuviste que hacerte cargo de la empresa de tu familia ¿pero porque?- Le pregunte nerviosamente.

-No creo que sea momento de hablar de eso ahora.-

-¿Cuándo crees que sea el momento para ti?- dije enojada

-No ahora Sakura, duérmete.-

No obedecí a lo que dijo salí de la cama dejándolo a el sentado, me encerré en el baño por unos minutos para poder salir ya mas tranquila. Cuando salí vi que el ya se encontraba acostado en el suelo, estaba boca arriba con sus brazos por encima de la cabeza y sus ojos cerrados se veía tranquilo durmiendo, pasee por su lado para poder volverme a dormir ya era tarde de seguro no podría levantarme mañana. Un montón de cosas pasaron por mi mente poco a poco mis ojos se cerraron quedando en un sueño profundo.

-Sakura despierta debemos irnos.-

Me removí en la cama, tenia sueño demasiado no puede dormir bien en todo la noche; vi a Sasuke entrar por la puerta ye entrar al baño y salir.

-Sakura levántate, iré a pagar te espero abajo.- cerro la puerta y se fue

Me sentía sin ganas quería llegar a mi casa y poder dormir hasta el otro día pero tenia que ver que es lo que quería mi padre, me encerré en el baño y luego salí de la habitación vi que Sasuke estaba dentro del auto baje las escaleras y subí del lado del acompañante. El camino a casa fue lento parecía que jamás llegábamos; no hablamos en todo el recorrido se sentía el intenso ambiente que estábamos.

Cuando llegamos a casa vi a mis padres en la sala me venia un castigo o una regañada por parte de mi madre no tanto de mi padre ya que el era mas leve con este tipo de cosas. Los dos me miraron pero no con caras de enojo, era extraño aquello.

-Te agradezco Sasuke por tomarte la molestia de ir a buscar a mi hija.- mi madre le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa y me volteaba a mirarme.- Sube a tu cuarto Sakura.-

Sin protestar tome mi bolso y subí a este, algo malo vendría me lo sentía venir. Luego de unos minutos mi madre entro en el.

-No te regañare por irte sin avisar, solamente te digo va no te digo te aviso que con tus padre hemos estado hablando al respeto y tomamos la decisión de que te comprometerás con Sasuke.- Mi expresión de sorpresa apareció tan rápido al escuchar eso.

-¡¿Qué?- mi madre me miro con una mira mas profunda.

-Estoy cansada de tus caprichos de mocosas y tu padre ya se a cansado también, ayer el no a ver avisado que te ibas fue algo imprudente de tu parte.-

-Jamás dijeron nada al respeto.-

-Tu padre siempre te ah dado permiso a los lugares parar ir sin consentimiento mi, pero aunque sea siempre supimos donde estabas, ayer cuando viene a tu cuarto y no estabas fue preocupante.-

-Pero les dije.- estaba empezando a subir la voz

-Después de que casi le da un para a tu padre, ya hemos tomado la decisión de esto.- su semblante no cambiaba.-

-No lo hare.- dije

-No te estoy pidiendo nada Sakura, la empresa de tu padre se esta viniendo abajo y Sasuke nos propuso algo y espero que ayudes en esto sin protestar si es q tanto quieres a tu padre.-

-No me pueden obligar.-

-Después de tu cumpleaños será el compromiso… y dejaras gimnasia desde ahora no competirás mas.-

-Pero…- No pude terminar de decir que mi madre hablo

-Dijiste que lo dejarías, te eh hecho un favor ya avisándote.- Las lagrimas caían

La puerta se abrió en esta entrando mi padre.

-¿Ya se lo dijiste? Pensé que habíamos quedado en que se lo decíamos juntos.- dijo mi padre mirando serio a mi madre.

-No me a quedado de otra.- Mi madre salió de la habitación

-Sakura creemos que es lo mejor para ti, yo creo que es lo mejor Sasuke es un gran hombre y se que te amara tanto como te amo yo.- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-¿Ella te dijo que lo hagas? Ella me odia.- mis lagrimas mojaban el pecho de el.

-No hija claro que no, ella te ama eres su hija.- el me acariciaba el pelo.

-Entonces no lo hagan, no quiero casarme con Sasuke.-

-¿Hija lo puedes hacer por mi?¿Por nosotros?- Me miro a los ojos.- Tu y Sasuke se conocen hace mucho tiempo y se que lo amas aun y el te ama.-me separe de el al escuchar eso

-No digas eso, era una niña ingenua y tonta.-

-Pero lo se Sakura, tu todavía sigues enamorada aunque lo quieras esconde, pronto te darás cuenta.- me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.- Tengo que irme a un viaje a Argentina por unos días tu madre me acompañara iremos ver unos papeles, Sasuke se quedara contigo.-

-¿Qué?-

-Mientras no estamos, el se ara cargo de ti, por favor Sakura no hagas ningún berrinche.-

Salió de la habitación dejándome con una sensación horrible ellos se iban yo me tenia que queda con Sasuke unos días esto no podía poner peor ¿o sí?

* * *

**Me esta costando hacer esta historia :| las ideas no aparecen, espero que este capitulo este mejor que el anterior... que anden bien :)**


	7. Traición

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Antes de que mis padres tomaran el huelo fuimos a comer, estaba de un humor terrible no tenia ganas de nada, no había podido dormir en toda la noche, sin contar que después de comer con mis padres y acompañarlos al aeropuerto, Sasuke se iba ah hacer cargo de mi, no se como puede ser que mis padres se les haya ocurrido esta idea tan remota. Era patético que el me cuidara ya no era una niña, tendría diecisiete pero no soy ninguna mocosa podía cuidarme de mi misma, ya había pasado tiempo sola no se por que ahora necesitaba una "niñera", me hacia sentir una chiquilla que no podía hacer nada por si misma, y me frustraba eso.

Estábamos sentados todos en la mesa del restauran comiendo mi padre hablaba muy a gusto con Sasuke de negocios y de algunas cosas de la empresa, ya que el se haría cargo de todo. El se levanto pidiendo permiso para dirigirse al baño tome el momento oportuno para poder hablar con mis padres.

-Papá sobre lo del casamiento, se que ayer estabas medio enojado y es una broma en realidad.- pregunte para poder confirmar lo de ayer

-No Sakura ninguna broma.- hablo mi madre seria

-Ya lo dijo tu madre hija, es algo que hemos decidido, además es fantástico juntar las empresas uchihas y haruno.- Cada palabra que me dijo la analice y la repetía en mi cabeza sin poder creerlo.

-Me niego.-

-Hablaremos bien del tema cuando volvamos, no quiero discutir contigo hija.- vi que Sasuke se volví a sentar al lado de mio.

En el aeropuerto transcurrió todo normal me despedí de ellos casi enojada, luego Sasuke me llevo al escuela no dijimos ni una palabra alguna, si esto comenzaba asi me imagino en la semana que tendría que quedarme con el.

-Pasare por ti a la salida.- Solo asentí y cerré la puerta

Llegaba tarde al colegio, cuando entre a mi curso ya el profesor estaba dando la clase no tenia ganas de esperar hasta que terminara la clase ni menos esperar dos horas a que concluyera, toque la puerta y pedí permiso para entrar a lo que el profesor me dio el permiso, tome mi lugar siempre al lado de Ino la que me miraba ¿con tristeza? o más bien ¿remordimiento?

Mientras el profesor explicaba le escribí en una hoja a Ino, para no interrumpir la clase y no nos retaran.

_-Frentona, espere tu llamada ayer.- _Moví el papel un poco para que ella lo pudiera leerlo.

_-Lo siento pero cuando llegue de la playa estaba totalmente agotada que me dormir jajaja.-_

_-Como estuvo, ¿les agarro la lluvia?-_

_-Ni te cuento que nos fuimos al hotel que esta al lado, pero la pasamos genial, ¿Y tu?_

_-¿Yo que?-_

_-No te hagas la tonta saku ¿quien era el chico ese? En sima te fue a buscar eso sorprendió a todos.- Quería evitar eso del porque me fue a buscar, pero Ino ya le había contado sobre el._

-Ah te acuerdas que te hable de un Sasuke, pues volvió y el me fue a buscar. -

-_¿Jodeme? Ha pero no esta nada mal, ¿Pero como que regresa después de dos años_?- hizo una seña guiñándome el ojo

En el transcurso de la hora le conté todo a ella, era mi mejor amiga no tenia secretos y si los tenia ella en algún momento se daba cuenta, a lo que se enojaba conmigo por no habérselo dicho. Ella me presto atención y escuchaba cada palabra atentamente.

_-Ah ya veo ¿y que piensas hacer con todo esto?- Pregunto seria_

_-No tengo ni la más pálida idea, además tengo que hablar con Sai sobre esto y contarle, debe de estar enfadado.- _Ella se paro de su asiento enojada.

-No tienes nada que decirle ah ese patán.- Grito a lo que el profesor y el resto de nuestros compañeros nos miraron.

-¿Tiene algún problema señorita Yamanaka?- pregunto el profesor

-Emm ..e..Este disculpe no era mi intención.-

-Tome su asiento y déjeme continuar la clase.-

Ino volvió a tomar su lugar en silencio, lo que más me pareció raro es que le haya dicho eso de Sai, por lo que sabía no le caía mal en el grupo de amigos el era uno de sus amigos, algo en todo esto no encajaba, ¿había pasado algo? Capas fue ese día en la playa, esto tendría que hablarlo con ella cuando tocara el timbre.

Miraba a Ino lo que podía ver nerviosismo en ella, se hacia la que estaba copiando para no decirme nada, no la iba a forzar que me lo digiera tal ves la saldría a correr por toda la escuela hasta que me digiera que pasaba pero nada importante. El timbre sonó fuimos guardando nuestras cosas para poder salir al recreo.

-Sa… Sakura.- mire hacia ella quien me miraba fijo

-¿Qué pasa Ino me contaras que sucedió?-

-No creo ser yo la persona con la que tengas que hablar, pregúntale a Sai.- mi cara fue de sorpresa,

-¿Qué debería preguntarle exactamente?-

-Que es lo que paso en la semana que no tuviste.- eso si me sorprendió y piel se puso de gallina.-

-¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?-

-Porque es un tema que no me incumbe a mi, shikamaru me esta esperando, luego nos vemos.- Se fue corriendo a la salida que no alcance para decirle nada.

Saque mi celular donde vi que tenia un msj de Sai diciendo que me espera en el patio para almorzar, me sentía nerviosa y totalmente confusa, camine con pazos firmes hasta haya, venia en mi mente preparándome para lo que fuera, el me diría la verdad me preguntaba a cada rato o yo le tendría que ser frente para que la diga. Lo vi que estaba recostado en un árbol con as manos en los bolsillos pensando e supuse, me acerque a el despacio, se dio cuenta de mi presencia al mirarme me regalo una tierna sonrisa.

-Hola.- dije suave

-¿No piensas saludarme?- me acerque para darle un beso en la mejilla lo que vi q no quedo conforme con eso

-Yo no saludo asi.- me tomo de la cintura acercándome a el y acortando la distancia entre los dos hasta quedar nuestro labios pegados en un beso, no se en que momento el beso se convirtió pasional, el no era siempre asi conmigo, nos separamos a falta de aire.

-A si se saluda amor.- estaba sonrojada y un poco agitada.- Me gusta que te sonrojes.- A lo que se rio, lo mire con el ceño fruncido haciendo un pequeño puchero a lo que se burlo aun mas.

Me senté debajo del árbol apoyando mi espalda en el tronco a lo que el emitió igualmente, luego a mi cabeza vino la pregunta de que Ino me dijo que le digiera, los nervios volvieron y el miedo igual.

-Te llame un montón de veces el día de la playa y no contesta a ninguna.- Me miro serio

-Mi móvil esta roto le entro arena, por eso no te llame ese día ni ayer.-

-Pues hay teléfonos también.-

-No se me paso por la cabeza eso, pero no te enojes que no fue mi intención.- se rio

Como podía ser que alguien como el me haga sentir bien, el siempre estuvo hay para mi estábamos juntos en las buenas y malas, el no seria capas de mentir me decía a mi misma lo conozco y el no era a si, capas Ino estaba enojada con el por eso dijo eso.

-¿Pasa algo saku?- el me estaba mirando con signo de interrogación

-mmm no nada.-como que nada, vamos sakura tu puedes, el no ah hecho nada malo.

-Sai ¿tienes algo que decirme?- pregunte nerviosa, su cara se tenso pude notarlo.

-¿Algo como que?-

-Mmmm no lo se, sabes Ino me dijo que te preguntara que paso la semana en la que yo estaba de viaje compitiendo, ella no me quiso decir que pasaba, por eso te quería preguntar.- El agacho su cabeza para que no lo mirara.- ¿Sai? ¿Me estas ocultando algo?

-Sakura yo, eh cometido un error.- me miro a los ojos y yo empecé a sudar frio, esto me sorprendía.

-¿q…que e... rror fue ese?- dije tartamudeando

Se levanto de su lugar al cual yo ice lo mismo de inmediato, tenia miedo a lo que fuera la respuesta pero la quería saber la intriga me estaba matando, y la mentaría me estaba doliendo.

-Dime sai.- tome de su brazo para que se diera vuelta y me mirara a los ojos

-Fue un error que no quise hacer pero no aguante, te pido perdón Sakura, no sabes cuanto lo siento quise decírtelo cuando llegaste pero te vi feliz y no pude, además no quería perderte no quiero que esto termine, yo te amo a ti y solamente a ti ¿lo entiendes?.- mis ojos estaban cristalizados sentía que en cualquier momento me derrumbaba.-

-¿Qué has hecho?- pregunte con mi voz a punto de quebrarse

-Eh estado con otra mujer en la semana que no estuviste.- Lo que no quería escuchar, lo que mas me temía, lo que sospechaba era verdad.

No pude aguantar mas y las lagrimas cayeron, el se me acerco ara abrazarme lo que reaccione dándole una cachetada, que hizo que su cabeza girara hacia la izquierda.

-¡No me toques!-

-Sakura amor.- trato de nuevo en acercarse lo que yo retrocedí un paso hacia atrás.

- No me llames mi amor, porque me das asco.-

-Yo te amo sakura.- Dijo en un hilo de vos

-Pues no parece Sai, eres un mentiroso, eres de lo peor.- empezar a caminar para ir al baño a penas me di vuelta el me retuvo pero yo no gire.

-Sakura espera.-

-¡No quiero volver a verte más!- solté el agarre y me fui corriendo hacia el baño.

Me encerré en uno de los currículos del baño sentándome en el inodoro subiendo mis piernas a este, mientras dejaba que mis lágrimas cayeran, lloraba en silencio no quería q nadie se diera cuenta que estaba hay. Me dolía, realmente dolía demasiado, como podía ser q la personas en la q mas confianzas te mienta te engañe, sentía impotencia quería gritar quería pegarle a alguien, lo pero de todo es que haya dicho que me ama, cuando a una persona que amas no le harías eso no la lastimarías, tenia roto el corazón por segunda vez y era doloroso.

Tome mi celular y le marque a Ino para que me llevara mis cosas al baño, todavía no terminaba la jornada pero ya no quería estar hay, llamaría a Sasuke para que me llevara a casa. Ino entro con mis cosas y toco la puerta del baño donde estaba yo la abrace a lo que ella me recibió gustosamente y llore aun mas que antes.

-Tranquila todo esta bien, le dije a la profesora q estabas descompuesta que por eso estabas en el baño, ve a casa y cálmate después hablaremos. M e escape del salón tengo q volver, llámame si necesitas algo sabes que cuentas conmigo, a la salida del escuela si quieres voy a tu casa.- dijo sacando mi cabello de la cara.-

-Gracias Ino pero hoy quiero estar sola, después hablaremos quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.-

-Claro saku, como tu quieras.-

-Ve a clases antes de que te reten, voy a llamar para que me vengan a buscar.-

-De acuerdo nos vemos, cuídate.-

Después de que ella saliera tome mi celular y marque el celular de Sasuke quien me contento de inmediato.

-¿Sasuke puedes venir ahora por mi?-

-¿Saliste mas temprano?- me pregunto.

-emm no, es que no me siento muy bien.-

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- note su vos de preocupación

-Solo ven por favor.-

-De acuerdo estoy saliendo para haya-

* * *

**hola! se que hace mucho no actualizo pero es q no tengo compu :S voy a tardar con los capítulos pero los subiré espero que les guste nos vemos :D**


	8. Un beso

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sentía una desilusión de nuevo, volvía a doler, me sentía frágil, débil e indefensa nuevamente y era frustrante. Quería estar en casa encerrarme en mi habitación y olvidarme de todo poder llorar todo los sentimientos que tenía en mi, pero dormir es lo que mas decimaba, donde los sueños imposibles aparecen donde la realidad no existe.

Me encontraba en las escaleras del colegio esperando a que Sasuke pasara por mí, tenia mis ojos rojos de haber llorado como estúpida en el baño. Mi celular no paraba de sonar y ¿quién podía llamar? el imbécil de Sai, no lo entiendo como la persona que dice que te ama ¿te puede hacer daño? Supuestamente si amas alguien lo cuidas, lo anhelas, pasas con él los momentos más lindos y feos acompañándolo. Pero esas palabras de _te amo _son palabras, nadie te asegura nada de aquella persona que tanto afectos tienes.

Escuche la bocina, levante mi cabeza viendo que era Sasuke esperándome, tome mis cosas del suelo y subí del lado del acompañante pude ver que me miraba demasiado fijo lo que me puso nerviosa. Trate de no mirarlo no quería que sepa que estuve llorando, no quería hablar con el en lo mas mínimo.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Si.- dije sin mirarlo

-Pensé que te sentías mal, pero veo que estas bien.- dijo serio arrancando el auto

-Si me siento mal.-

-Pues no sabes mentir, ¿Te paso otra cosa?-

-Nada que te importe. Déjame en casa nomas.-

El me dejo en casa y luego volvió a la empresa, subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude entrando a mi pieza y tirando las cosas aun lado, me recosté y pequeñas lagrimas caían en la almohada empapándola, poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

Me removí en la cama despertándome de apoco, mire a mi alrededor y estaba todo en silencio, me levante hasta quedar sentada y vi que estaba cubierta por una colcha que no estaba en mi habitación, me pregunte cuanto tiempo había dormido y quien me había tapado, a lo que imagine que Sasuke hubiese sido capas ya había vuelto.

Tome mi celular y lo prendí a lo que tenia en el buzón de entrada muchísimos mensajes y llamadas, la mayoría de Sai y otros de Ino, baje y vi el numero de mi entrenador, justo me acorde que hoy empezaba de nuevo a entrenar, el celular volvió a sonar marcando de nuevo el numero de mi entrenador atendí rápido.

-¿Hola?- hable nerviosamente.

-¿Qué haces que no te veo en el gimnasio en este momento?- dijo tratando de no gritarme.

-Me olvide por completo que tenia entrenamiento hoy, lo siento ahora voy.- mi voz todavía estaba apenada.

-¡Te quiero aquí ya!- luego de eso colgó.

Di un suspiro de resignación al tener que ir, no tenia ganas de entrenar, no quería hacer nada en realidad. Me cambie y puse las cosas que necesitaba en el bolso, me ate el cabello asiéndome una trenza cosida, capas entrenar me olvidare de lo ocurrido hoy y podría despejarme, recorrí la casa para ver si Sasuke estaba, al ver que el no se encontraba le mande un mensaje para avisarle donde iba.

Al llegar al gimnasio vi a las chicas ya entrenado, algunas estaban en las barras asimétricas otras en el caballete, el trampolín y viga. Me cambie en los vestidores y cuando salí el entrenador me reto por llegar media hora tarde o lo que me disculpe varias veces, me hizo entra en calor primero y luego me mando a suelo para practicando mi rutina.

La hora del entrenamiento ya había terminado pero por haber llegado más tarde me quedaba media hora más a mi. Estaba sola en el gimnasio estirando los brazos para tomar impulso y saltar en el trampolín, tome impulso y corrí salte el primer trampolín, para después apoyar mis manos en el segundo logrando hacer una vertical y tomar impulso nuevamente para poder girar dando una vuelta carnero en el aire, lo que no pude fue pararme, al dar la vuelta caí de cola en la colchoneta, me frustraba no poder terminar la seria correctamente, me recosté en la colchoneta por un momento, mi respiración era agitada trate de regularla. Volví al inicio para volver a tomar carera y poder saltar, me concentre y volví hacerlo teniendo como resultado lo mismo que antes, me puse de pie y lo intente de nuevo, era una serie fácil nada complicada me daba bronca no poder hacerla. Nuevamente me prepare para correr fije mi vista al segundo trampolín que se encontraba mas arriba que el primero, tome impulso y corrí con fuerza logrando los saltos perfectamente pero no conseguí quedarme parada, esta ves había caído acostada me quede hay por unos momentos cerrando mis ojos para tranquilizar mis respiración me sentía cansada.

Sentí que alguien se acercaba y se para a mi lado mirándome, abrí mis ojos para luego girar mi cabeza a la derecha y ver a Sasuke parado con las manos en los bolsillos mirándome.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte mientras me paraba y bajaba de la colchoneta.

-Tenias que estar en casa hace una hora y supuse que estabas acá.- dijo con su voz áspera

-Pues me quede un rato mas, no creí que tenia que avisarte si volvía o no.- pase por su lado para volver a saltar nuevamente.

-Tu eres mi responsabilidad, ¿volverás a intentarlo?- pregunto mientras se apoyaba en la viga.

-No eh terminado aun.- dije preparando para correr mientras el me miraba.

Volví a tomar impulso ignorando su mirada, salte y volví a tener el mismo resultado lo que me frustro, me quede hay acostada con mi respiración agitada, me dolía el pecho ya había pasado mi limite por hoy.

-¿No crees que es suficiente por hoy?- me pregunto Sasuke quien se encontraba aun mirándome con sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿No tienes trabajo?- pregunte ofendida, me incorpore sentándome, la verdad si estaba cansada pero quería lograrlo.

-No, por eso vine a buscarte.- se fue acercando a mi hasta esta quedar en frente, me extendió su mano para bajar.- Creo que estas cansada, mañana podrás volver a intentarlo, vamos.- Eso por parte de el me sorprendió.

Tome su mano para bajar y me alcanzo mis cosas, me cambie y juntos nos fuimos a casa. Al llegar llene la bañera para poder bañarme y relajarme, cerré mis ojos y pasaron por mi mente las imágenes de hoy de Sai confesándome lo que había hecho, no pude evitar que volviera a doler pequeñas lagrimas caían por esos recuerdos, tome aire y me sumergí. Este día no era el mejor que tuve y la semana no será la mejor tampoco, emergí del agua, tome el jabón i lo pase por mi piel refregándolo, sentí que Sasuke que tocaba la puerta.

-Sakura pediré comida, ¿quieres algo en especial?- pregunto

-E...mmm no, lo que pidas esta bien.- dije nerviosa

Salí de la bañare tome una toalla y la enrolle en mi cuerpo tome otra y la puse en mi cabeza, me dispuse en salir cuando abrí la puerta vi a Sasuke que estaba a punto de tocar la puerta nuevamente, quien se me quedo mirando sorprendido y un pequeño sonrojo se iso ver en el, desvió su mirada a otro lado.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte lo mas segura.

-Tienes una llamada de tu novio.- dijo serio haciendo que el peculiar sonrojo se le fuera y me mirara cara a cara.

-Dile que no quiero hablar con el.- se sorprendió a lo que dije pude ver que arqueaba su ceja con muchas preguntas en su cara.

-Baja y díselo tu.- dijo serio yéndose por las escaleras.

Me enoje al haber escuchado eso, que hipócrita que es, me cambie rápido y baje tenia pensado córtale el teléfono en la cara a Sai pero no me pareció lo correcto, vi que Sasuke se encontraba en su ordenador sentado en el pequeño bar que había en el living, tome el teléfono.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunte enojada

-Sakura por favor déjame hablar contigo, aclarar las cosas.-

-No quiero hablar yo con vos, crei que las cosas habían quedado claro hoy.-

-Pero no me dejaste hablar a mi.- escuche su vos suave.- quiero explicarte quiero que estemos bin.

-¿Que maldita parte no entiende? Yo ya no quiero verte, no quiero nada de ti, ya no tiene arreglo esto, lo hecho ya esta hecho, no te daré otro oportunidad para que me mientas.- colgué el teléfono y agache mi cabeza vi como lagrimas caían al piso.

Hablar ¿para que hablar? Si volvía a doler, si las cosas ya no podían ser reparadas, el daño ya estaba causado, el resentimiento surgido de lo mas profundo, ¿que pretendía? ¿Que yo volviera con el? como si nada hubiese pasado, aceptando lo que había hecho, fingiendo una realidad que no era cierta, yo no podía, ni olvidar, ni perdonar.

Escuche los pasos de Sasuke acercarse a mi pero yo no alce la mirada para verlo, el teléfono volvió a sonar lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue que era Sai atendí rápido.

-No quiero que vuelvas a llamar mas imbécil.- dije con mi voz quebrada

-¿Sakura? ¿Estas bien? Soy papá.-Le había gritado a mi papá, mi cara era de sorpresa.- ¿Sakura estas hay?- pregunto nuevamente ansioso

-e..em si estoy acá ¿Qué paso?.- le pregunte tratando de calmarme y poder hablar claramente

-¿Te encentras bien?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

-Si, ¿que necesitas?- Fingí estar bien era buena haciendo eso.

-Mmm, ¿Me puedes pasar con Sasuke?- Mire a mi lado que estaba Sasuke mirándome, le pase el teléfono, al que tomo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Al entrar me acosté y me tape ocultando mi cabeza escondiéndome, desaparecer quería, después de un rato sentí que tocaron la puerta era Sasuke pidió permiso y entro a la habitación.

-La comida ya llego.-

-No tengo hambre.-

-hmn… no creo que no tengas hambre, no has comido en todo la tarde.-

-Estoy cansada, vete.- ya estaba frustrada de todo quería que se valla, estaba llorando y no quería que me viera

-No tendrías que estar deprimida, menos por una persona.-

-¿Tu que sabes?- dije incorporándome en la cama, mirándolo con mis ojos jades en frente de mi.

-Nada, pero eres una gran persona, dulce y cariñosa, no llorares por las personas que no se lo merecen.- su mirada era compasiva hacia mi

-Quiero estar sola vete Sasuke.-

Su mirada era muy profunda y no la pude sostener agache mi cabeza hacia abajo, sentí como se subía a la cama, cuando alce mi vista nuestras miradas se conectaron, mire sus pozos negros tan indescifrables y ocultando cosas que no podía ver y jamás pude descifrar, acerco su mano a mi mejilla limpiando una lagrima, sentí una pequeña descarga eléctrica al tacto.

-No me ire, no te dejare.- me dijo con una vos demasiado suave que hizo que mi piel se erizaba.

Se fue acercando despacio hasta que nuestros labios se rozaran en un suave movimiento, se separo muy poco y nos miramos pude ver en sus ojos un brillo no sabia si de deseo o felicidad, volvió a besarme pero este era mas que un roce, yo solamente me quede quiete anonada por tal acto. Su lengua rozo mis labios pidiendo permiso para entrar a mi cavidad a lo que yo acepte gustosamente, nuestras lenguas se encontraban después de mucho tiempo, era dulce el beso, trasmitía sentimientos, a falta de aire nos separamos.

Pude ver una sonrisa torcida al levantarse de la cama y ponerse de pie, me sentía nerviosa y pude notar que mis mejillas estaban adquiriendo un color carmesí, por lo cual me sentía apenada.

-Te espero abajo para comer.- dijo y se fue de mi habitación.

¿Qué diablos acababa de ocurrir? Me pregunte, esto estaba mal lo sabia, pero me gusto, aquel gesto era mucho as de lo que esperaba.

* * *

**Hola! dejo la continuacion, espero que anden bien ns vemos :)**


	9. Sorpresas

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Baja me decía a mí misma, dándome ánimos, ¿con que cara lo miraría ahora? Fue lo más estúpido ese beso, como pude dejarme llevar así como si nada, eres patética Sakura me decía a mí misma. Tome valor y fui bajando las escaleras; vi que en el comedor no se encontraba nadie, me dirigí hacia la cocina donde justo Sasuke salía, me quedo mirando y yo a él.

-Tengo que ir a la oficina por un momento, en seguida vuelvo, la comida está en la mesa.-

Paso por mi lado y tomo su chaqueta, para luego irse, me quede hay parada como tarada. Luego de comer tome una larga ducha para luego acostarme a dormir, Sasuke no había llegado aún, que me tenía que importar a mí, que venga cuando quiera.

Escuche el celular sonar, vi la hora en el reloj y eran las dos de la mañana, a quien se le ocurre llamar a esta hora, vi en la pantalla un nombre demasiado extraño "Gaara".

-Hola.- dije con la vos dormida

-Es hora de levantarse Saku.-

-¿Qué haces llamando a estas horas del otro lado del continente? No sé si te acuerdas pero hay mucha diferencia de horario.-

-jajaja ¿quien dijo que hay diferencia de horario? Estoy esperando a que me abras la puerta, mira que viajar desde Berlín hasta aquí es agotadora.- Al instante el sueño se me fue el estaba en la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Me estas jodiendo?-

-No mi corazón de arroz, estoy afuera, te cuento mejor si es que me abrís la puerta.-

-Ahora bajo.-Le corte la llamada.

Salí de mi habitación y en silencio baje las escaleras, no sabía si Sasuke había llegado o estaba durmiendo, asique hice el menor ruido posible. Antes de llegar a la puerta me choque con la mesita que se encontraba al lado de la pared, esperaba que no se escuchara en el segundo piso.

Saque el seguro de la puerta y abrí muy lentamente, no podía creer que él estuviera aquí, apenas verlo abrí rápidamente para darle un abrazo muy fuerte, a lo que el correspondió dándome vueltas en el aire.

-No lo puedo creer que estés aquí.- Dije sonriendo

-¿Pues si no estoy aquí quien estaría? A mi colon lo deje en mi casa esta vez.- dijo bromeando

-¿Cómo es que estas, aquí? ¿ y tus padres?-

-Muchas preguntas, siempre tan curiosa, sabes son las dos de la mañana pasada y el bolso me mata la espalda.-

-oh déjame ayudarte, pasa.- entramos de nuevo a la sala.- ven vayamos a mi cuarto, que están durmiendo .Nos dirigimos a mi habitación con sus cosas.

Dejo su bolso y su chaqueta al lado de la puerta en el suelo, había cambiado de la última vez que lo vi, y eso fue cuando fuimos con mis padres en vacaciones a Berlín, cosa que no fueron vacaciones más bien un viaje de negocios. Por casualidades del destino conocí a Gaara en una fiesta o reunión de negocio, hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre, con dos hermanos mayores Temari y Kankuro, los dos de poca habla. Desde ese día aunque la distancia nos separa y la diferencia de horario, no perdemos comunicación, hacemos videos llamadas o chateamos, pero siempre tratamos de hablar, aunque esta dos últimas semanas no hemos hablado por las cosas que sucedieron (el viaje). Nos hemos convertido en grandes amigo desde ese momento.

Me subí a la cama para sentarme, dando mi espalda en el respaldo, la misma acción hizo pero a mi lado.

-Pues ahora cuéntame, ¿Por qué estás aquí?- dije mirándolo ansiosa por saber.

- Asuntos de negocios de mi padre, aunque es más bien como vacaciones familiares, pero nunca falta el trabajo.-

-¿Tus padres saben que estas aquí Gaara?-

- Por supuesto que saben, ¿piensas que me ando escapando?-Lo mire seria, porque no podía creer que no estaba con su familia en este momento cuando apenas llegaba de viaje.

-Tendrías que estar en el hotel, descansando en este momento.- dije regañándolo

-Sakura no me regañes, ya te pareces a mi madre.- puso cara de perrito mojado.- Quería darte una sorpresa, ya que últimamente no se nada de ti, cuenta que ah pasado en estas dos semanas que no te has conectado.-De haber olvidado todo, pase a recordar todo lo que paso, mi facción cambio.

-Viendo tu cara, veo que han pasado varias cosas, es temprano aun puedes contarme, yo te escuchare.- Alzo mi rostro para mirarme, me sonrió, y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar.

El atendió a escucharme atentamente sin decir nada, le conté lo ocurrido con Sai, lo de Sasuke, jamás dijo nada, ni una crítica estaba el solamente para escucharme. Esa noche nos habremos dormido a las cinco de la mañana creo, la noción del tiempo se nos había ido, era otra cosa hablar con Gaara cara a cara.

Me desperté por la necesidad de ir al baño, esquive a Gaara que estaba durmiendo en el suelo abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Sasuke, mi reflejo fue cerrar tan rápido la puerta antes de que viera a Gaara, su rostro era serio algo le había pasado, no me tendría porque importar.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunte disimulando mi asombro

-¿Iras al colegio?-

-No, tengo entrenamiento.- la mentira más patética que s eme ocurrió en el momento.

-No esquives tu problema Sakura.- dijo mientras se retiraba.

Me quede con la palabra en la boca, "No esquives tu problema Sakura", quien habla de esquivar problemas cuando él los esquiva primero, además no esquivo problemas, junto fuerzas para enfrentarlos cara a cara, me saca algunos momentos que me dan ganas de matarlo. No dijo nada sobre lo que paso ayer, me evito un problema.

Volví a la habitación y Gaara aun se encontraba durmiendo, tome ropa y una toalla para bañarme, vi que de la habitación de al lado salía Sasuke con un portafolios y un traje negro, se veía tan genial que mire de arriba abajo.

-Si necesitas algo llama al celular.- me dijo para luego irse

Después de que Sasuke se fue y yo haberme bañado desperté a Gaara para que se bañara y bajara a desayunar conmigo. Luego de que se despertara lo obligue a que llamara a sus padres para que supiera que estaba bien y que ahora iría haya con ellos. Hablamos un rato más y arreglamos para que a la noche viniera a comer a casa.

Me tire al sillón y empecé a cambiar sucesivamente de canal, eran las diez de la mañana y no había anda, ni sueño tenia después de haber dormido tan poco. El teléfono sonó a lo que me levante con mucha fatiga a atender.

-¿Hola? –

-¿No tendrías que estar en el escuela?- mi padre

-Me sentía mal.- fue mi escusa

-¿Tienes fiebre Sakura? O ¿te duele la cabeza? ¿Le has dicho a Sasuke?- no pensé que podría exagerarlo tanto.

-Para de preguntas, ya tome algo, no me voy a morir, me puedes decir para que llamabas.- pregunte con un tono de irritación.

-¿No se encuentra Sasuke?-

-No ya se fue a la empresa, ¿porque no lo llamas hay?-

-Escucha ve a mi despacho que mande unos papeles por Fax que son de Sasuke y necesito que se los entregues en la ofician.- estaba irritada de por que tendría yo que llevárselos.

-Me dices enserio.-

-Por favor Sakura, tengo que colgar entro a una reunión, cuídate, cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas.- colgó

Yo que pensé que no haría nada, no tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, me sentía fatal, fui hacia el despacho y vi tres hojas a las que tome y las puse en la mesa del comedor. Subí a mi cuarto para cambiarme tome unos jeans negros estilo chupín, una musculosa blanca simple, una campera color gris y unas chatitas plateadas, deje mi pelo suelto; baje llame un taxi, cuando el taxi llego tome los papel los guarde en el bolso.

Al ver la empresa me dije a mi misma que había cambiado demasiado o será que yo hace tiempos que no vengo, baje y me adentre, supuse que la oficina de Sasuke se encontraba en el tercer piso junto a la de mi padre, cuando salí del asesor mi celular sonó cuando quise ver quien era choque una chica pelirroja que iba apurada hacia el otro lado del pasillo, mi bolso y mis cosas estaban desparramada en el suelo.

-estúpida.- Al escuchar esa palabra me enoje.- Porque no te fijas por donde vas.

- porque no caminas, es un lugar transitado.- dije mientras juntaba mis cosas.

-No es un lugar privado, donde solamente empleados que trabajan aquí entran, al menos que tengas una cita.- esta chica me estaba haciendo enojar.

- no tengo cita dije.-

- Pues entonces chiquilla te puedes ir por donde viniste.- ya estoy enojada

-¿Pero quién te piensas que sos?-

-¿Algún problema?- preguntaron a mis espaldas.

-La mocosa se perdió.- esta mina si era una cretina total. Gire para ver quien hablaba, a lo que le regale una sonrisa.

-Señorita Sakura, tanto tiempo sin verla por aquí.- al decir eso mi sonrisa era de satisfacción- Karin creo que te tendrías que disculpar con la hija del dueño de esta empresa.- al verla la cara se le desfiguro, fue lo más satisfactorio.

-¿qué ella qué?-

-Como lo escuchaste es Sakura Haruno, hija del Jefe.- el asombro de su rostro no se iba

-Deja Pein, hay gente que tendría que ser un poco mas cortes, espero que no se repita solamente.- dije victoriosa.- Cambiando de tema, necesito saber dónde está la oficina, de Sasuke.

-Karin te llevara con él, ya que es su secretaria.- la miro para que ella aceptara la orden

-Claro.- dijo obligada

-Nos vemos Pein, que andes bien.- me despedí para seguirla

Al subir un piso mas, entramos a una sala, donde en un rincón se encontraba un escritorio que suponía que era de ella, un pasillo que contenía tres puertas solamente.

-Toma asiento, Sasuke se encuentra en una reunión pero ya termina y podrás pasar a verlo.- asentí y tome asiento en uno de los sofás.

Me acorde que me había llegado un mensaje, saque el celular y vi que era de Ino, preguntándose si estaba bien y que a la tarde me llamaría, volví a guardarlo y vi los papel que le tenía que dar a Sasuke; los saque y empecé a leerlo, vi el nombre de el papá de Gaara y no alcance a leer nada más que una de las puerta se abrió y dos personas salieron de esas, guarde los papeles de nuevamente. Vi que Karin levanto el teléfono y aviso que estaba yo.

-Puedes pasar a ver a Sasuke.- me dijo seria

-Gracias.- pase por el frente de ella y podía sentir su mira en mi espalda, abrí la primera puerta de la derecha.

Me encontré a Sasuke hojeando unos papeles, levanto su mirada y me invito a sentarme, tome asiento en frente de el, antes de que le digiera algo, el empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías entrenando.- dijo mientras que guardaba los papeles en una carpeta.

-Tendría, pero mi padre me mando para traerte esto.- le extendí los papeles a los que reviso por un minuto, y guardo en una carpeta.

-Gracias.-

-Me retiro.- dije levantándome del asiento

-Sakura.- me detuve para mirarlo.- ¿quieres ir a comer?

-Deja, te dejo para que puedas hacer tu trbajo.-

-Pues ya no tengo mas trabajo, además yo te invito, después te llevare a casa.-

-No te moleste Sasuke.-

-No me molesta, solamente responde ¿si o no?- me miro serio. Ya que había ido hasta hay, y me habían tratado mal no estaría nada mal me dije.

-claro.-Tomo su saco y nos dirigimos fuera de la oficina, para tomar el ascensor. Vi en la pequeña sala con unos papeles a la pelirroja, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia nos miro y con odio a mi.

-Karin me voy, cualquier cosa di que estoy en reunión.- mintió tan solo por una comida.

-Adiós.- dije ya que vi como se comía con los ojos a Sasuke.

Me fulmino con la mira, esa mira de envidia o parecida, ¿ella tendrá algo que ver con Sasuke? Me pregunte, me saque las preguntas de la cabeza, y me di cuenta que iría comer con Sasuke como en una cita o algo parecido, no había pensado eso y la incomodidad ya me estaba comiendo.

* * *

**hola: espero que anden bien, se que eh tardado una eternidad en actualizar y perdón, pero tengo pequeñas dificultades entre ellas es que no tengo mi compu personal, la escuela que estoy a full ya que es mi ultimo año. Tratare de subir mas seguido, pero tengan paciencia porfa :)  
**


	10. Preguntas y respuestas

**************Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke aparco el auto al frente de un restauran más caro de la ciudad, lo sé porque para el cumpleaños de mi madre vinimos a comer aquí, entramos y el lugar estaba lleno de personas, un señor con un elegante traje nos atendió.

-Buenos días señor Uchija.- Al pareces Sasuke ya había venido a este sitio.- por favor por aquí.

Sasuke me dio el paso a mi para seguir al señor, el venía detrás de mí, entramos a otro salón apartados de tanta gente, en este salón habían menos personas. El señor nos dirigió a una mesa cerca del ventanal, donde se podía ver un jardín lleno de flores, era una vista fantástica. Tomamos asiento enfrentados, yo me quede anona nada mirando por aquel ventanal, dirigí mi mirada a Sasuke quien tenia una sonrisa, sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban, desvié mi mirada de nuevo al ventanal para que él no lo pudiera notar.

-Señor Uchija aquí tiene la cartilla, en unos minutos vendrá un camarero a tomar su orden, con permiso.-

-Gracias.- El tomo una y cuando iba a tomar la otra me la quito.

-oye.- dije

-Yo ordenare por los dos, será sorpresa.- lo mire raro,

-¿Y si no me gusta?- le dije, y me miro sonriente

-No te va a gustar, te va a encantar.- dijo serio

-Tan seguro lo dices.- lo estaba desafiando a ver que diría.

-Por supuesto.- nuestros ojos estallaban chispas de rivalidad.

-Puedo tomar su orden.- dijo el mozo en frente de nosotros. Sasuke ordeno por los dos y el mozo se retiro.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde me sentía realmente incomoda, miraba por el lado del ventanal porque sentía la mira de Sasuke sobre mi y eso me ponía incomoda aun mas, no sabia que hacer ni decir.

-Sakura.- gire mi mirada para verlo, estaba apoyado sobre sus dos manos que estaban entrelazadas, mirándome serio y fijamente.

-¿Q…que?- dije nerviosa

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Dime.-

-¿Me contestaras?

-Depende.-

-Vaya parece que no soy el único que se expresa poco.- dijo con sarcasmo

-Te propongo algo, es un juego ¿Qué dices?- me miro con interés.

-Te escucho.-

-Consiste en lo siguiente, una pregunta por otra pregunta, vos podes hacerme una pregunta y yo una.-

-interesante, ¿Cómo se gana?- dijo aun mas interesado

-Gana si es que el otro dice que no a una pregunta, ¿aceptas?- lo mire retándolo

-¿Qué gana el ganador?-

-Lo que quiera.- estaba mas que segura que no contestaría a la preguntas, no era de esas personas que se expresaban en lo mas mínimo, ni que te contara de sus cosas.

-Acepto, comienzo yo, ¿Quién era el chico que estaba en tu cuarto?- Esa pregunta si que me tomo de sorpresa.

-¿Lo viste?- pregunte alterada, el me miro como diciendo "¿Crees que soy tarado?"

-Eso de dejar entrar a la madruga a personas es peligro.-

-El no es peligroso.- dije en defensa

-Ya veo.-

Me miro muy intensamente, queriendo descubrir algo, eso me puso incomoda, esa mirada de querer descubrir cosas. El mozo nos interrumpió, justo a tiempo dije yo misma. Nos sirvió y luego se marcho, Sasuke aun me miraba con su misma expresión.

-Me toca a mí preguntar.-

-Hmn.- al escuchar eso proseguí.

-¿Por que te fuiste?-

-Como te dije antes problemas familiares.-

-No esquives la pregunta, sino pierdes.-

-Entonces arma bien la pregunta.- dijo mientras llevaba una bocanada de comida a su boca.

-De acuerdo, ¿cuales fueron esos problemas familiares?-

Su rostro cambio y se puso rígido pude notar como su mandíbula se tensaba, y estaba su mirada era de hielo, lo mire fijo a ver si podría descifrar algo en su mirada.

-Mi tío me llamo avisándome que la empresa familiar estaba en quiebra por un fraude.- escuche atentamente.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con los papeles que te mando mi padre?- pregunte curiosa

-¿Leíste los papeles? Vaya que te metes donde no te llaman.-

-No, solo era curiosidad.- mentí había visto el nombre del papá de Gaara.

-Me toca a mi, ¿Quién era?-

-Un amigo de Berlín, me dio una sorpresa.- dije con una sonrisa

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada?- le pregunte, a lo que me miro

-Para intentar no lastimarte, pero no funciono.- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su baso.

-¿Qué paso con tu supuesto novio de la playa?- me sorprendí

-Terminamos.- dije agachando la cabeza

-No responde del todo la pregunta.-

-me engaño con otra.- lo mire pero en su rostro no había sorpresa

-Es un estúpido.-

-Lo se.-

-No estas solamente aquí por mi, ¿qué otra cosa has venido a hacer?- pude ver sorpresa en su rostro por la pregunta.

-Negocios, pero como ya te dije quiero que me perdones.-

-No te creo, teníamos que decir la verdad ¿recuerdas?-

-Siempre te dije la verdad respecto a todo, en estos dos años me di cuenta de la falta que me has hecho, de aquellos días que pasamos juntos.- no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- quiero que me des una oportunidad.-

- Tengo diecisiete y vos solo fuiste un amor de adolecente, además que sigo siendo una adolecente, y tu todo un empresario, el más codiciado y joven de veinte años según las revistas. Soy una niña, con caprichos y berrinches, yo no te llego a los talones, ¿Por qué no te fijas en alguien de tu edad?- dije con melancolía

-No me interesa nada de lo que dijiste, ya no me importa los demás, las mujeres que se creen mujeres son inmaduras, rameras que solo quieren dinero, vos me conociste tal cual soy, me aceptaste como soy y me amaste sin saber quien era.- su semblante era sereno y tranquilo

-Te repito era una niña.- dije melancólica, desviando mi mirada de él hacia el ventanal

-No para mí.- dijo a lo que volví a verlo y me sonrió torcidamente.

Me estaba dando cuenta que aquellos sentimientos que había intentado esconder estaban saliendo a flote por mi piel, surgían como antes con pasión, con amor, con cariño y felicidad. Volvía a sentir aquel hormiguero desde aquella ves que lo vi por primera vez, lo mire lo mas atontada, lo tenia en frente de mi; el dolor y el odio se descomprimían de mi pecho.

Pude sentir como empezaban a arder mis mejillas de apoco, agache mi cabeza para que no me viera.

-Lo del compromiso que te dijo tu madre, no es obligatorio. No te obligare a cosas que no quieras, lo único que hice fue decirle a tu padre que me gustaría casarme contigo.- Me sorprendí y lo volvi a mirar.

-No pensaba casarme contigo tampoco, tengo toda una vida por delante.-

-No pienso que te cases conmigo ahora, pero si en un futuro si es que me das una oportunidad.- eso me sorprendió aun mas.

-¿Me la estas pidiendo una oportunidad?-

-Hnm.-

-Valla no lo puedo creer, tu orgullo ah cambiado al parecer.-

-Creo que ya es tarde.- dijo mientras miraba su reloj, a lo que mire el mío.

-oh tengo que ir al entrenamiento.-

-De acuerdo te llevo.-

Luego de pagar la cuenta me llevo al club, me dijo que lo llamara para recogerme .Esta ves las rutinas me salían a la perfección, no tuve equivocaciones y el entrenador me había felicito. Al final el entrenador nos llamo, éramos seis chicas, no diría que somos amigas, compañeras capas, todas eran competidoras y teníamos un objetivo en común poder viajar a los juegos olímpicos, pero no todas viajábamos. Siempre las competencias hay una rivalidad donde si te desean que te caigas o te quiebres una pierna, donde si no te salía la rutina ellas se alegran, o ver quien tiene mas trofeos de primer lugar y en que competencias han estados.

-Me llegaron los papeles para la competencia de las eliminatorias para las olimpiadas.- Todas nos miramos entre nosotras.

-Creo que todas ustedes están preparadas este año para competir, la competencia será en dos semanas. -

Luego de ese pequeño aviso nos entrego los papeles para que nos inscribamos, estaba en los vestidores cambiándome, me había olvidado por completo de llamar a Sasuke, mi celular empezó a sonar, seguro que era el.

_-¿Ya terminaste?- _

-Justo estaba por avisarte.-

_-Estoy afuera.- _

-Ahora salgo.-

* * *

**Hola: bueno, les dejo el capitulo espero que les gusate :)**


End file.
